We Belong Together
by Findingthetruthinyourlies
Summary: A regretful Santana sings a song in front of the entire Glee club to win Brittany back after they break up over a fight about their plans for the future after High School. Set during the girl's Senior Year, mentions of Quintana friendship and Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

"We Belong Together"

Pairing: Established Brittana.

Quintana friendship, Pucktana bromance, mentions of Faberry friendship.

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Had some help with the prompt from some of my tumblr followers! You know who you guys are! Thanks again!

Originally posted on my tumblr but I decided to post here as well.

The song Santana performs for Brittany is Mariah Carey's "We Belong Together."

Summary: Santana performs a song to win back Brittany after a dispute over their plans for their future after High School. Bonus Motocross!Brittana smut scene as requested can be found in the next chapter.

.

.

'This is so fucking stupid,' was the only thought that could pass through Santana's head as Mr. Shue rounded everyone into the auditorium for the number that Santana had prepared. She may seem poised and ready to go on the outside but on the inside she was second guessing everything.

It had been 5 days since the night that had temporarily, at least in Santana's mind, put an unfortunate pause in Brittany and Santana's relationship.

Just like most people, Brittany could be stubborn when it came to what she really wanted and believed in. Santana indulged her in many areas and of course if anyone dared deny her anything that Britt really wanted well then they were as good as dead in the eyes of the Latina.

What Brittany wanted she almost always got, there were a few things that even Santana and all of her father's money couldn't obtain for the special and beautiful blonde though; a pet Dolphin was amongst those things. It took the biggest plush stuffed Dolphin Santana could find, a weekend trip to the lake, and numerous hours in their cabin bed to help Britt get over the disappointment when Santana had to explain that Britt's wish couldn't be granted.

Santana hated disappointing the blonde above all else. The sad pout that Brittany instantly got on her face was enough to thoroughly break and melt even the most indifferent of hearts.

The duo was planning on heading to New York for college, Brittany hopefully on a dancing scholarship to Julliard and Santana on academic and cheerleading scholarships to Columbia University. They had already visited the campuses and started their application processes, it really helped to have a doctor as a father who could afford to do whatever it took to make your wish come true. They were discussing the idea of rooming together or the alternative of at least one of them getting a dorm on campus. The true test of any couple was always moving in together, it broke so many couples if they weren't ready to co-exist together with a lack of privacy and space. Moving in was a daunting reality and a huge commitment.

Brittany was unfazed with the question of whether or not they should move in together, to her it seemed like the next logical and flawless step. They always spent the night at each other's house and were constantly around each other so to Britt it didn't seem like a dramatic change. Santana on the other hand, had worried and thought about nothing other than that for a few days before Brittany figured out what was wrong.

She then cornered Santana and made her confess everything with some major insisting and threats of withholding any and all physical contact for a few days before Santana cracked and confessed everything to Britt.

The fear that they were making a mistake… that maybe they were moving too fast and it would ultimately kill their relationship.  
>When Brittany heard this she just took Santana's hand and tried to tell her how she was overreacting and that they had nothing to worry about. This was not what Santana wanted to hear from her, she knew that she was probably overreacting… but once again it seemed to her that Brittany was over looking all of the big picture stuff that they would have to do deal with and could potentially break them. The reality of the world that would be waiting for them. Waiting for them to slip up before it destroyed everything they cared about in the blink of an eye. When one "silly" dispute could escalate and end them. It was positively terrifying.<p>

Santana, unable to deal with the possibility of having her relationship decay and die over the course of tense and possibly miserable months and years, lashed out in her typical manner.

She drew back from Brittany and yelled at her for not being able to see the issues that everyone else was pointing out… that everyone else was warning her about.

Brittany, always having been a sensitive soul, was taken aback by Santana's harsh tone and thoughtless words. She tried to make Santana understand that she would brave anything for her, would risk everything for just the chance of them lasting. To her, Santana was her happily ever after in the works. She knew fairy tales weren't real, except for the talking mice in Cinderella. She knew that mice all secretly knew how to speak English but just didn't want anyone to know.

Anyways, she knew that Santana and her would have to work hard at their relationship, she had worked very hard to be good to Santana and she was going to do whatever it took. Most people assumed she was dumb, she wasn't. She just saw everything differently and only cared about what she thought was important.

Santana's frustration only escalated higher with Brittany's seemingly lack of understanding and empathizing to her worries. The frustration morphed into anger and before she knew it Brittany was angry in return at her for yelling at her and not listening to what she was trying to tell explain. The arguing only continued each growing desperate, saying things they'd never say under any other circumstance. Picking at insecurities, commenting on faults, it all grew to the point where neither was sure who actually ended it but by the time the two girls went their separate ways there was no doubt that they were no longer together.

Santana went home and stewed, she ranted, raved, and cried in her room for hours about how Brittany and everyone else just didn't understand nor truly care about her feelings and thoughts until she heard her door bell ringing insistently. She cleaned herself off a little before going down to see who wouldn't stop fucking ringing her doorbell.

She was met by a harsh slap to the face by one furious Quinn Fabray. The blonde pushed the Latina into her own home and slammed the front door closed behind her.

"OW! You fucking god damn bitch! What the fuck?" was the only thing Santana could say as she clutched her aching cheek.

"SHUT. UP. Shut up and listen to someone else for one fucking moment. Do you hear me Santana?" was the cut throat reply Quinn shot at Santana

Momentarily stunned into silence Santana could only stare at Quinn. The blonde rarely swore, when they had been kids it had been Quinn who always tattled on Santana for saying swear words.

"You have to be the most idiotic and hopeless person I've ever met! And that's saying something considering we know and have both dated Finn Hudson. You are going to sit there and I'm going to chew you out for being such an ass to Brittany. All she wants to be by your side, she wants you no matter the consequences, the price she has to pay, nor the sacrifices she will undoubtedly make. She's not dumb San! You should know this better than anyone!" Quinn paused then trying to catch her breath after all but yelling that little monologue. Santana only sat blankly on her couch as she stared at the obviously possessed blonde pacing in her living room

"You are going to fix this Santana. Or I will kick your ass. I just left Brittany at Rachel's house after comforting her for the past few hours, she was a wreck Santana. It seemed as if her whole world had ended. She loves you that much. Do you know how much I would give to have someone who would love me that much?... I would give so much to be able to have what you have with Brittany and you're just throwing it away! Why are you so damn self destructive?" Quinn stomped her foot to punctuate the last syllable.

Santana was tired. So tired and all she wanted to do was lay down and forget about everything for a while. She meekly reply "Berry still not giving it up to you yet Fabray?..." deflecting the situation to the blonde's romantic endeavors towards the small diva. Quinn had been trying to make up for the years of abuse and ridicule she had put Rachel through. They were friends now and Quinn had been letting Rachel call all of the shots in hopes that the diva could one day return the sentiments that Quinn had buried deep inside of her for years. It was a slow process but Quinn was willing to be patient for even just a shot.

"That's not the fore front issue right now Santana. Stop deflecting, it doesn't help. Brittany is willing to do anything for you so suck it up and fix this. She won't talk to you right now, she's too hurt. She thinks you don't care about what she thinks and says. You don't even know what she was trying to say do you! Ugh that's your problem S! You never listen!"  
>In that moment Santana felt the full weight of her actions, she really hadn't divided much attention to what Brittany had been trying to say... She just knew that B wasn't seeing Santana's worries; to Santana she'd been brushing them off as non-existent.<p>

"… You're right. Fuck I hate it when you're right. Shit's annoying." Grumbled Santana.

"Yeah I love you to San. So what are you doing to do to fix this? I'll be here all night for you. No arguing, my stuff is in my car. Both our parents are out of town so it's not a problem so there are no excuses."

That night was spent with the two working through some of Santana's fears. They did nothing but lay around and be nothing more than companions. No pressures from school and social spheres, no parents or friends expecting anything. Just the two of them taking comfort in each other's presence.

By the next morning Santana had a plan formulated. It would take a few days for her to get ready but in the mean time she'd give Brittany some space. She told Quinn to let Brittany know that she needed some time to get her head on straight again. Brittany replied that she also needed some time to think about everything. Santana sent over flowers to Brittany, she didn't send a card.

.

.

So here Santana was about to bare herself in front of Glee club, if one of them even dares to try and laugh she'd end them.

Santana then prepared to take center stage and perform for her blue eyed girl. She stepped up the center of the stage and into the spot light waiting for her and before she could lose her nerve she called out her lover's name. "Brittany! This… this is for you. I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings and was insensitive we can work whatever our problems are... I just want you to be happy… and well you know. I love you … I love you more than I can express in words.. and well yeah."  
>At this point Brittany was sitting on the edge of her seat having been hanging on to every word that spelt forth from Santana's mouth.<p>

Santana took one last look at Quinn, Mercedes, and Rachel all dressed in white dresses similar to the one she herself wore, they had agreed to sing back up for her in order to help repair, as the club so affectionately called them "Santtitany."  
>With one last nod of determination and beaming smiles from the girls, Santana motioned to Brad to start the music, took a deep breath, locked eyes with Brittany's stunning blue eyes and started to sing…<p>

"(Ooh, ooh, sweet love, yeah)

I didn't mean it

When I said I didn't love you so…

I should have held on tight

I never should've let you go.

I didn't know nothing

I was stupid

I was foolish

I was lying to myself…"

Santana began to sway in tune with the music not once letting the girls eyes stray from her gaze as she put her heart into the song. The Blonde girl couldn't have looked away if her life had depended on it. She was completely captivated by the sound of Santana's voice and her intense gaze that always seemed to pierce straight to her heart and soul.

"I couldn't have fathomed that I would ever

Be without your love.

Never imagined I'd be

Sitting here beside myself

'Guess I didn't know you

'Guess I didn't know me

But I thought I knew everything

I never felt…"

At this point Santana was going through the simple hand choreography where she would reach for Brittany from her stance almost as if pleading for the girl to come and join her on the stage. As if just a single touch from the Blonde would put her out of her angst and misery. Brittany started to reach her hand out as if to receive the Latina's outstretched hand before she remembered that she was too far away right now.

"The feeling that I'm feeling

Now that I don't

Hear your voice

Or have your touch and kiss your lips

'Cause I don't have a choice

Oh, what I wouldn't give

To have you lying by my side

Right here, 'cause baby,

When you left

I lost a part of me

It's still so hard to believe

Come back baby please, 'cause

We belong together!

Who else am I gonna lean on

When times get rough?

Who's gonna talk to me on the phone

Till the sun comes up?

Who's gonna take your place?

There ain't nobody better

Oh baby, baby

We belong together.

I can't sleep at night

When you are on my mind

Bobby Womack's on the radio

Singing to me

'If you think you're lonely now'

Wait a minute

This is too deep, too deep

I gotta change the station

So I turn the dial

Trying to catch a break

And then I hear Babyface

I only think of you

And it's breaking my heart

I'm trying to keep it together

But I'm falling apart

I'm feeling all out of my element

I'm throwing things

Crying

Trying to figure out

Where the hell I went wrong.

The pain reflected in this song

Ain't even half of what

I'm feeling inside

I need you

Need you back in my life (in my life, in my life), baby

Baby!"

Santana was completely immersed in her performance, she was pouring every bit of herself and love into it that she could, her very being begging Brittany to understand what she was trying to tell her. What she couldn't say with words she could express through song and action

"When you left

I lost a part of me

It's still so hard to believe

Come back, baby, please, 'cause

We belong together

Who am I gonna lean on

When times get rough?

Who's gonna talk to me

Till the sun comes up?

Who's gonna take your place?

There ain't nobody better.

Oh baby, baby

We belong together

When you left

I lost a part of me

It's still so hard to believe

Come back, baby, please, 'cause

We belong together

Who am I gonna lean on

When times get rough?

Who's gonna talk to me

Till the sun comes up?

Who's gonna take your place?

There ain't nobody better.

Oh baby, baby

We belong together…"

Santana closed her eyes ended the performance with one last heartfelt and desperate note. When she opened her eyes she stood there panting from the effort the song had taken before she was tackled to the ground by a crying Brittany who immediately stole Santana's mouth in a heated kiss. Santana didn't even acknowledge the sound of the applause and cheering from her fellow Glee club members.

Brittany broke their kiss and started to pepper Santana face with kisses all while whispering her love and how much her song and apologizing meant to her. Santana couldn't help but let one tear escape her misty eyes as she clutched the taller girl closer to her body, burying her face into her neck whispering her apologies and promises to try and talk things out more instead of freaking out and lashing out.

Brittany then pulled back enough so that she could look Santana in the face and ask her with her eyes if they could leave now and get home. Santana smirked having missed that look in Brittany's eyes before firmly clutching the blondes pinky with her own and tugging her towards the exit after shouting out a quickly mumbled thanks to the girls that had helped her before shouting a "Zip it Puckerman" and sending him a deuces sign at his cat calls and vulgar comments and she firmly led Brittany to her car.

The entire drive back home Brittany couldn't keep her hands and eyes off of the darker skinned girl. Santana barely managed to enter the gated entrance to her father house before she parked the car, unbuckled both her and Brittany's seat belt, shoved Brittany's seat back as far as it could go and then straddled Brittany's hips with her own, before her lips were captured by Brittany's again before she could utter even a single word.

Brittany desperately fumbled with bunching up the material of Santana white dress around her hips trying to access what was for so long, to them anyways, been without. Santana gasped into the kiss as she felt the blondes fingers teasing her through the cloth of her panties, cursing her lack of fore thought to wear a thong to minimize the barrier between the blondes fingers and her achingly drenched folds she groaned softly before throwing her head back to let taller girls fingers work their magic on her. After the teasing escalated to an almost painful Santana went for Britt's throat and started to suck, lick, and nibble at the delicate skin there. Needing to leave a mark for all to see, Santana claimed and protected what was hers viciously. Britt whimpered slightly underneath the swaying Latina as she felt her control slip even further from her grasp.

She then felt Santana pull back a little to teasingly grind herself against Britt's thigh bringing the blonde's hands to her chest letting her pull the dress down enough to expose the tan, smooth, creamy skin of her breasts and hardened nipples. Brittany wasted no time in bringing her mouth to the exposed skin to taste, nip, and suck at every inch she could reach before she latched on to a hardened peak. She tenderly moistened it with her tongue before taking it full into her mouth and sucking on it at first softly before her pace grew raged from listening to the sounds coming from Santana mouth. She divided her attention equally between the two mounds, always massaging with her hand the neglected twin.

Santana let her head lull back exposing her neck; she fisted her hand in Brittany's hair, keeping her in place not wanting to lose the delicious sensations that Brittany was causing with her mouth. There was something so intoxicating about having someone want nothing more than to please you, to have them look at you as if you were the only thing that could matter in the entire universe.

Brittany let go of the nipple in her mouth with a slight pop before kissing and nibbling up Santana's torso to her neck soothing any marks she left with deft strokes of her tongue.

"I missed you. It was only a few days that we were apart but it felt like it was years… God Santana you feel so good. Please… Let's go inside before I fuck you right here in your car." husked Brittany.

She had made her way up to Santana's ear as Santana's hands wandered feverishly over Brittany's body, rememorizing every curve and smooth plane as if it were the first time again. It all just felt so good, she was still grinding herself on Brittany's leg feeling herself get closer and closer to a release.

At the husky tone of Brittany's words she cried out softly and then with a whimper grinded harder on top of Brittany.

Brittany's eyes widened with realization that Santana was so close to the edge just from their foreplay, she couldn't help but to immediately lift Santana a little so that her hand could reach between the girl's legs.

Brittany groaned at how wet Santana was as the girl in question let out a small moan and was left gasping as Brittany's fingers played with her slit. She bit her lip, she was so close… she just needed a little push.

That push came in the form of Brittany thrusting three fingers inside of her and quickly attacking her sweet spot as her other hand flicked her clit. Santana felt everything inside of her stiffen and then explode in a sweet yet powerful rush. Brittany's name was ripped from her as she rode out her orgasm trembling slightly as she came back down panting.

As soon as Santana felt like she could stand she quickly fixed her dress enough where she could go outside without giving anyone any sort of free show. She opened the car door, pushed the garage door opener and stumbled outside pulling Brittany along with her up to the door desperately tugging her into the house.

The house was empty as was the usual occurrence until late at night. Upon entering her room and locking it she started to tear off Brittany's clothing as the blonde returned the favor relieving Santana of her dress for the second time that day.

Santana pushed the now naked blonde on to the bed and quickly straddled her, latching herself on to Britt's neck quickly leaving a mark that would show any that dared look at her girl funnily that she belonged to someone and loved them. Santana had always been possessive with what she knew was hers.

The darker skinned woman then proceeded to trail her hands down to play with the perfectly kept golden curls and tease the apex of Brittany's thighs. Skimming the sides but never actually touching where Britt needed her the most as her mouth latched onto the blonde's hardened peaks lavishing each with the proper attention they deserved.

Brittany was at this point panting and whimpering with every teasing ghost caress against her core that Santana sweetly tortured her with. Santana wanted to lavish her with attention, she was good at this. She was comfortable showing her love through actions, it's when words came into play that she fucked up everything.

Brittany was dying. She was dying and being reborn over and over again under the talented fingers of her lover. Through her broken whimpers and gasps she begged Santana "Please Santana… just touch me. Oh my god please. Please just AH!" her words tapered off into a shriek when Santana suddenly thrust into her while her right hand started to rub her clit. Santana took Brittany's mouth in a heated and sloppy kiss, far too gone to care about much more than establishing as much contact between the two of them as possible.

It suddenly became too much. The blonde sat up to cling to Santana's back and she raked her short blunt nails across it as she rode Santana's thrusts and hungrily took in Santana's talented tongue. When the brunette pulled out complete Brittany gasped and whimpered out her disapproval before the cry turned into a gasp followed by a ragged cry as Santana reentered her with three fingers, curling them against the spot that would make her lose herself in a flood of pleasure and Santana's love.

Santana started to whisper in the blonde's ear "You're so beautiful Britt. Cum for me now, I need to see you fall apart in my hands, to see you be put back together as you come down from your high, from the feelings that only I can cause inside of you."

Nodding her head frantically and gasping as she started to tremble as she felt the beginning of her release started to overtake her Brittany closed her eyes as she tried to control her breathing. Santana bit down on Brittany's shoulder, gave one perfectly angled thrust and flick against her clit and she felt Brittany tense then tremble as she cried out from the overwhelming pleasure. Brittany could only cling to Santana and breathe desperately as she felt a few tears of pleasure escape her closed eyes.

Santana kissed her way back down to Brittany's neck again as the blonde rode out her orgasm and clung to the Latina. Santana smirked before nibbling and sucking along Brittany's collar bone taking care to leave a distinctive love bite there before traveling down the taller girl's still trembling body pausing only to lavish special attention to the dusky pink tips of her lover's beasts.

Brittany gasped and tried to control her breathing she ran her fingers through Santana's hair enjoying the soft feeling of it and enjoying her lover's mouth working on her body. She smiled softly as she felt and heard Santana whisper out words of love against her skin as the mouth traveled steadily south. Her eyes widened gently and a whimper escaped her as she realized what Santana's ultimate goal was as she felt the brunette's mouth tease her naval. It was too much… too soon.

She wasn't ready and was about to open her mouth to voice her plea for Santana to wait when she felt the incredible sensation of Santana's tongue flick her clit before she ran her tongue from the blonde's entrance back up to her sensitive clit. With a shriek she cried out as her hips began to buck up to meet Santana's tongue and mouth as she rode her girlfriends tongue desperately.

Santana never gave up an opportunity to eat her girlfriend out, it'd been days since the last time she had been able to taste Brittany's sweet musky flavor. She lapped up the wetness that Brittany's first orgasm has produced and then locked her tongue and lips to Brittany's sensitive clit and began to gentle suck on it thoroughly enjoying the sultry cries that were being torn from the blonde's throat as she without mercy bullied the red nub completely out of its hood with her tongue.

Brittany, delirious with pleasure had little strength or will to do much more than voice her pleasure, ride her girlfriend's mouth, and cling to Santana's head as she hurtled towards an earth shattering release.

Feeling Brittany's hands begin to tighten on her head and hair and feeling the intensity of her thrusts increase she knew that her lover was close again. Wanting to drag out the sensations a tad bit longer Santana slowed down. She began to almost lazily lap at her clit before taking a moment to tease Brittany's quivering and clenching entrance with her tongue.

At the decrease in pace and intensity Brittany let out a frustrated moan and began to compensate by grinding harder against Santana's tongue when it lapped at her clit. She couldn't bare the wet heat clenched tightly in her core much longer. She needed relief. Brittany began to plead softly for Santana to finish her off.

Brittany desperately whimpered out "Please Santana. Oh my god, please go faster. I need you inside me. I need to feel your mouth devouring me. Please don't tease. _Please let me cum._"

At the sound of Brittany's plea Santana groaned softly against Brittany's wet slit and began to eat her girlfriend out with renewed intensity desperate to hear her name being cried out by Brittany's lips again. At the familiar pants, the broken tempo of Brittany's hips, and the feel of her stomach muscles twitching beneath Santana's hands she knew it wouldn't take much more for Brittany to come apart under her tongue.

Santana then gently and carefully bit down on Brittany's clit and flicked it with her tongue rapidly, at this she felt Brittany buck her hips desperately as she screamed out Santana's name and clung to the sheets around her as she rode out her orgasm.

As the blonde rode out her orgasm Santana's tongue made its way back to Brittany's entrance and she thrust her tongue as far as she could into her.

With a strangled moan Brittany felt her entire body arch as another, smaller but no less intense wave of pleasure washed throughout her body. Completely exhausted at this point she could only limply collapse onto her back and whimper "I love you" softly as she felt Santana continue to thrust her tongue softly into her before pulling out completely to clean her neither lips off.

Once satisfied Santana pulled completely away to look at her girlfriend's body quiver, with her arm she wiped her chin off took a moment to appreciate her girlfriend's face wishing Brittany didn't have her eyes closed, she then took Brittany into her arm and began to soothe her softly.

Once the blonde in her arms calmed down a bit she coaxed the girl to open her eyes so she could stare into her perfectly blue eyes. Santana cupped the other girls face and she smiled as she stared at the other girl taking care to rememorize every detail of her lovers face and eyes. She smiled shyly and gave her a small peck before gathering her up and cuddling with her just the way Brittany likes it.

Once Brittany had calmed down and basked in the quiet love that they had wrapped themselves in she dragged the smaller girl into her lap and got as close to her as she could without harming each other and gave Santana a loving kiss before she pulled back and whispered in Santana's ear "I love you more than anything else in the world. You love me just as much back right?"

Santana scoffed slightly and then smiled and murmured in return "Of course… pointless of you to ask in the first place."

Brittany giggled and then pulled back a bit to gaze into the brunettes eyes and chirp happily "Well then we have nothing to worry about then right? Love is the most powerful thing out there right? That's what you said when we started to date remember? To forget everyone else as I was the most important thing ever. You're the smartest person I know San, I don't think you're wrong or that anything has changed for the worse. So there. Stop worrying."

Santana couldn't help but smile at the simple and accurate logic that her lover was implementing. She always admired how Brittany always saw everything differently than others, she always saw through all of the bullshit that society put in the way and saw things for what they were. Sure she was easily confused sometimes… but it was always adorable when she was.

Now that she actually listened to what Brittany was actually trying to say she felt like an ass. It wasn't that Brittany didn't recognize the threats and doubts that they were facing… it was that she just didn't care about them. She knew that they could work through them as long as they loved each other.

"Santana?..." whispered Brittany as they resumed their cuddling and petting.

"Yeah Britt?" responded the brunette softly.

"How would you feel about a pet duck for the apt?" Britt excitedly exclaimed.

Santana could only lay there stunned as she tried to turn the blonde over to look her in the face to see if she was just messing around. The sincere smile and excitement shining in those blue eyes that she loved told her that would be a no.

Santana hedged with a "We'll talk about it later ok Britt? We still have all of our senior year left to get through."

"You may as well say yes now San. You know I'll win in the end." Brittany dead panned with a sagely look on her face as she regarded Santana from her side of the bed.

Santana could only throw her head back and laugh as she clutched the girl further against her. And people though Brittany was the clueless one.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonus Smut scene!

This takes place later that weekend following their makeup, enjoy!

.

.

Santana had just gotten home from Brittany's latest motocross race, usually she just drove Britt and her bike back in her jeep to spend the rest of the day together. However today Brittany had encouraged her to go home as her parents wanted to take her and her younger sister out for ice cream or something of the like in celebration over Brittany's qualifying for the next race.

Not wanting to cut into the precious little family time Brittany was able to spend with her parents, they both worked long hours just like her parents who were away at a medical conference this weekend, so she gave her girl a kiss and drove home to spend some quality time with her laptop.

She was confused when she heard her door bell ring about 20 minutes later she looked out her window not wanting to go downstairs just for anyone when she saw Brittany's car parked next to hers. She closed her laptop and put it on her desk on her way downstairs. She opened the door with a greetings and questions poised on her lips when suddenly she felt her girlfriends lips take her own and pick her up wrapping her legs around the blonde's waist for leverage. Santana was never one to complain when Brittany got like this, it usually happened right before or after Brittany raced her bike. Something about putting on her motocross outfit and padding made the blonde oddly aggressive and Santana didn't necessarily mind, it was refreshing to not be in control all the time. This of course only applied with Brittany.

Santana eagerly kissed the blonde back until she pulled back and asked "You're alone right, S?"

Santana smirked and said "Just the two of us… unless you brought your little friend along to play with us this again?"  
>Brittany only smiled and whispered in Santana's ear "Excellent."<p>

She then carried Santana to her room before laying her down on the bed quickly stripping her of all clothing and pulling her hair free of the frustrating pony tail. She started to reach for her own clothes when Santana stopped her.

"No. Leave it on, like last time ok? I love it when you fuck me in your motocross outfit after you've won a race. It makes you… aggressive." Santana sultrily whispered.

Brittany's eyes widened at the words being whispered into her ear and she quickly pushed the brunette back on the bed holding her down as she proceeded to ravage every inch of skin, paying particular attention to the brunette's breasts suckling the peaks before moving on to lavish special attention to Santana's hips.

The taller girl loved to play with the structure of her girlfriends hips, she loved to kiss, lick, and nibble them. It drove Santana crazy to have Brittany so close to where she would always need her, feeling her do everything she craved and needed just not in the right area. She bucked her hips slightly to get her lovers attention, hoping to get her to realize that the time for teasing was long gone.

Then suddenly she was moaning loudly as she felt Brittany take one long thorough lick all the way up from her entrance to her clit before swirling it around and toying with the hardened nub. Santana let her head fall back and she whimpered and moaned as her girlfriend proceeded to devour her. She rocked her hips against her girlfriends tongue trying to get as much friction as possible before she cried out softly as Brittany's warm, wet, and strong tongue entered her. She bucked her hips as gripped the sheets trying desperately to regain some semblance of control; at this rate she wasn't going to last much longer.

Brittany then pulled her talented mouth away from the apex of Santana's thighs, she pulled back wiped her chin off with her hand and then started to unbuckle her motocross pants pulling them down only enough for her to pull out, as Santana liked to call it, her special helper.

The strap on had been a gift from non-other than Puck. He had gotten it for Santana as a lesbro gag gift last Christmas and it had actually been Brittany who had taken a liking to wearing it.

Brittany then lunged for Santana and wrapped her arms around her torso before she maneuvered Santana onto her hands and knees. Not giving Santana any time to question or say much of anything Brittany settled behind her and started to rub the silicon up and down against Santana's now dripping slit. Santana so tuned on at this point that she could only choke out a whine and push her hips back against Brittany.

Once she felt that she had prepped the smaller girl enough she then roughly thrust in, Santana released a strangled moan at the sensation of being filled so completely by her lover. She whimpered and bucked her hips back to meet Brittany's pounding thrusts. She felt her arms wobble a little before she gave up and collapsed fully onto her stomach and stretched her arms out fully in front of her turning her head to the side to pant as her body thrummed with indescribable sensations and mind blowing pleasure. The only thing that could escape past her lips at this point were harsh pants and whimpers of pleasure, Brittnay's name, and how Britt was making her feel.

Brittany then reached and clasped her hands together with her own as she sped up the thrusts now desperately needing to hear her girlfriend cry out her name as she reached her climax.

Santana could at this point only hang on for dear life as her girlfriend fucked her even harder, faster, trying to go as deep as possible. She felt her stomach muscles bunch and start to twitch slightly as the overwhelming sensations started to get the best of her.

"Cum for me Santana. Just let go and cum for me, scream my name for me. You'd better say my name or you'll be sorry." Brittany harshly said as the strain of the pace she was keeping and the sight of her girlfriend's nether lips taking her in, how she clenched and seemed to cling to the retreating silicone almost as if begging it to not leave yet thrust all the harder, all the more deeper, caught up with her.

"Just a little more Britt… Oh my god! So close Britt… so.. close." Was all the girl had time to pant out before she felt one of Brittany's thrusts hit her sweet spot beautifully and she was gone. She scratched at the sheets in front of her as best as she could around her girlfriend's hand keeping her hands together crying out Brittany's name before going limp in her girlfriends arms.

Brittany however wasn't done yet. She still hadn't reached her own climax yet, she was close though. So very close, the strap on's insert was rubbing her just the right way a few more minutes and she could join Santana in a tired sweaty heap.

The brunette beneath her could again only pant harder and faster as she tried to gain some semblance of coherency. It was too much, too soon and too rough but god did it feel good. It wasn't long before she was whimpering again as she felt herself start to lose herself.

"Brittany! I… so close.. again. Please. Cum with me. Love. Please cum with me this time!" She desperately panted out to Brittany as she heard Brittany's pants start to mix with groans and moans as she started to lose her rhythm.

"Fuck. Santana. I love you. I will," were the words Brittany managed to grit out as she felt herself burst with pleasure giving one last final hard thrust.

Santana's orgasm hit her so suddenly and so strongly that her breath was knocked from her lungs. She could only buck her hips back against Brittany as she desperately whimpered and felt tears of absolute pleasure escape her eyes.

After a moment taken to compose herself, the blonde carefully pulled out of her girlfriend before she turned her over on her side and slipping the blanket over her.

Brittany then pulled of her motocross outfit and threw it all along with the strap on to the side before slipping in next to Santana.

"Are you ok San? I wasn't too rough right? I tried to hold back towards the end but it felt so good that I couldn't help but go harder," whispered the taller girl to her still silent lover.

When she heard no response Brittany started to panic. She then saw her girlfriends blissful face and saw her chest falling and rising from her heavy deep breathing. She had passed out.

Brittany only smiled knowing she'd done a good job before slipping carefully out of bed to go take a shower. She loved motocross.


End file.
